User talk:Kirby111
My talk page is OPEN Kirby111 20:47, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Sure! I'd like that, actually. The workload is really piling up, haha. If you'd like to start somewhere, I could really use some help with the Bugzzy page and the Chilly page. It's not the lack of pics or anything, it's just that most of the info there was plagiarized and needs to be rewritten. Thanks again! -EmptyStar Images I appreciate that you've uploaded so many sprites, but the backgrounds on them don't match. From now on, if you ever upload a sprite please make sure the background is either white or transparent. Thanks again. -EmptyStar :As nice as the pic of Whispy's Revenge was, we can't put it up because it's not really official. We can only add sprites, screenshots, or official art. We can't have any edited art/fan art. Sorry. You id a nice job on the Whispy Pic, though. =) -EmptyStar Whoa, you take good high-quality screenshots? If so, I have a few requests for you. -EmptyStar :Awesome. First, would you be able to take a few pics from Squeak Squad? -EmptyStar ::Alright, a few doors in on the 4th stage of Ice Island is an icy cave. At the top of the cave is a hole that you can see aurora and icy mountains when Kirby passes by. There are three falling icicles there if that helps. I need that. After this I have a few more. Oh, and just tell me if you need me to describe it more. -EmptyStar :::Great. Thanks. It doesn't matter if there are any enemies in the screen or not. -EmptyStar :Great job! I love it! Next I need another Ice Island pic. I'm leaving this one up to you, so you can choose a cool area to take the next screenshot. Try to get something that just "sums up" Ice Island, so to speak. Oh, and if you're wondering I'll be making the Ice Island page soon, so I'll be sure to add both pics to the page once you upload this one. Thanks again! -EmptyStar ::So, can you do it? -EmptyStar :::You didn't forget, did you? Because I could really use that pic. Thanks again! -EmptyStar :Wow! Great job. Ready for another request? (oh, and if you keep up the uploading great pics like this, I'm sure you could be promoted a rank later). -EmptyStar :I found them on a thread at the KRR forums. There aren't any I missed though, so all the ones listed are already uploaded to the site. About the pic request, do you think you can get two pics of Jam Jungle from Squeak Squad? I'll give you the details after you reply to this. Thanks again! -EmptyStar ::Thanks again for the pics! Do you think you could take pics of the actual jungle and not the ruins, though? Thanks! -EmptyStar :::Actually, yes. ^ Can you fulfill this request? Thanks again, and welcome back! EmptyStar 02:09, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Awesome job! We have another project coming up, and you're a part of it. Check out the Vegetable Valley page. This is how the other level pages will look as we convert them Now, here's where you come in. Ville10 is uploading pics from GBA games, and I'm going to get the preexisting pics ready for the galleries. But you are the only person here who can gets pics from the DS, so you'll have to upload some from KSqS (and later, KSSU). To make this easier for you, I'll tell you exactly what we need for the time being: * Stage select/ map of Prism Plains * 1 screenshot of Prism Plains (preferably in Dedede's Castle) * Stage select/ map of Nature Notch * 1 screenshot of Nature Notch (preferably from the part with all the crystals underground) * 2 screenshots of Cushy Clouds (preferably parts with clouds in it) There will be more later, but we need this stuff first. Also, if the three of us can successfully complete this project, I'd be happy to raise your rank up! EmptyStar 20:10, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks again! You're a lifesaver! Oh, and I just found some Prism Plain and Nature Notch screens around, so right now can you just focus on the stage select/maps? EmptyStar 00:07, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, almost. Now it needs an infobox and the rest of the images placed there. But I'll handle that. Oh, and to get the map to fit int the infobox, I had to split the images up. I'm using the second pic you included because it showed more of the layout. I hope you understand. Next, can you get the map for Nature Notch and two actual screenshots of Cushy Clouds (I already have the map from a while ago)? Thanks again! EmptyStar 00:32, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Yup. I'll just give you the rest of the assignment, rather than break it up like I was going to. Feel free to get this done more gradually if you want. *Map of Jam Jungle *Map of Vocal Volcano *2 screens of Vocal Volcano *Map of Ice Island *Map of Secret Sea *1 screenshot of Secret Sea (deep underwater) *Map of gamble Galaxy *2 screens of Gamble Galaxy (one with Pop Star visible in the background) Today is the last day of school before break, so I can start revamping pages again. EmptyStar 11:52, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yup! I added a gallery to it. EmptyStar 23:33, 23 December 2008 (UTC) KDW yayaz, but Will came over and I couldn't do it without him, tomoarrow. User:Pik kid 20:18, 11/10/08 Hehe... reply I said I would do that? really? ah well. I'm gonna put up villians, scrapped and secondary characters, and major stories later. User:Pik Kid 15: 30, 12/22/08 Level Revamp. Please post all info pertaining to the Level Page Revamp here. Thank you. --Kirby111 Talk to me Merry Christmas (Reply) Hola (real name withheld). My Christmas was awsome. I got AC: CF, Star wars: FU, Sonic Chronicles, a watch and camera to name a few. But I NEED you friend code so we can visit. User: Pik kid 12/25/08 20:40 Merry Christmas Thanks. Enjoy your holidays! Blue Ninjakoopa Happy Holidays 15:36, 26 December 2008 (UTC)